Discusión:Pokemon High school Elemental
Ficha Nombre: Cara MM (tiene que ser de un pokemon pueden agregarle decoracion) Elemento:(Eligan su propio elemento) Poderes:(osea inventense ataques y pongan la descripcion) Amor:Pueden elegir entre los personajes en la pagina principal.no es obligatorio Historia:(Que les paso antes de entrar a la academia) Firma: Llenenla lo mas rapido posible D: 'Yo primera :D' 'Nombre: Ariadna Freyanegra' 'Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel_hembra_Ariadna_Freyanegra.png' 'Elemento:Oscuridad' 'Poderes:' Dado oscuro (Un dado lleno de energia oscura que hace mucho daño) Espada Supernova (Sale una espada echa de una aura oscura mortal muy fuerte) Mano Diablo (Un puño hecho de mucha energia oscura letal) Alas de angel caído (Se convierte en una Sneasel con alas negras y las caracteristicas aumentan, ademas, cae en picado contra al enemigo) Amor: Si, elije tu' 'Historia: Murió su hermano Sasuke, que era un sneasel con una cicatriz en el ojo, y entonces para quitarse el dolor y poder buscar información del asesino de su hermano vino a la academia' 'Firma: ¢нιвι★куυвι'▼ '∂αяк★αηgєℓ 14:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' RESERVADO Nombre: Ami rosablanca(que raro no n_nU) Cara MM:Archivo:Glaceon_yen.png si no sirve pues esteArchivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Elemento:Hielo Poderes: Ice power:controla el hielo por completo ambiente de angel:congela el hambiente y ataca apresuradamente signo x: se crea un simbolo en el aire y ataca al objetivo mientras se divide en miles de enormes pedazos Amor:Si Historia: A su hermana una leafeon la mandaron a un internado por que casi asesina a su profe de ingles (yo tambien tengo ganas de asesinar a la mia xD) y ella se deprimio y la hecha mucho de menos. Firma: ♥yen♥♬Eon family the best♬' 14:46 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' ewe Nombre:'''Jose '''Cara MM (tiene que ser de un pokemon pueden agregarle decoracion)Archivo:Cara de Meraruba.png-Archivo:Cara de Urugamosu.png Elemento:(Eligan su propio elemento)'''Fuego '''Poderes:(osea inventense ataques y pongan la descripcion) Danza ígnea(el que aprende urugamosu al nivel 100 ewe) Ala Ignea:Parecido a Danza Ignea pero en este puede llegar a quemar Placaje Igneo (XD):se embiste y quemma Amor:Pueden elegir entre los personajes en la pagina principal.no es obligatorio'no '''Historia:(Que les paso antes de entrar a la academia)'cuando era pequeño estudio en una escuela donde le pegaban luego quizo vengarse y echo gasolina al salon de clase (a el no le paso nada ya que esta echo con un 90% de fuego)pero ahora fue a esa escuela por que no lo aceptaban en ninguna (?) '''Firma:JA 14:50 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Yoooo Nombre: Sophie Cara MM Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.png Elemento: Aire Poderes: Alas de Diamante: Golpea al rival con fuertes alas, Aire de Cuchillos: Lanza ondas afiladas de aire. Tornado: No necesita explicación ewe Carga de Viento de Diamantes: Estilo placaje electrico Amor: Si, tu eliges... Historia: Ella procede de una familia rica, pero se escapa para encontrar el amor verdadero Firma: '''♥♥ La Chica Rosa♥♥ ♥♥¿Algún mensaje?♥♥ 15:00 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' Yo =3 '''Nombre:' Rebecca Sunshyne Cara MM: Archivo:Cara de Anabel Kirlia.png Elemento: Luz Poderes: * Ceguera momenánea: Crea un gran fogonazo de luz que ciega a sus enemigos durante un rato * Luz afilada: Es como un hoja afilada pero con luz * Invisibilidad: ¿Es necesario de explicar? * Rayo de luz: Invoca a un rayo que se cargue a cualquiera que ella elija * Garra brillante: Unas garras le salen de las manos (Estilo lobezno xD) y rompen cualquier cosa Amor: Sí, elije tú Historia: Estaba en una familia rica y era una niña bien pero su padre empezó a maltratarla, a ella y a su madre. Iba acumulando su ira poco a poco y un día explotó. Casi destruyó todo su barrio y su madre la mandó a esta academia. Firma: --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'An!']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Tell me something I don't know']] 15:59 12 feb 2011 (UTC) You Nombre: Ilith McBalther Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio_Shiny.png Elemento: Electricidad Poderes: =>Energy Sphere: Acumula una bola de energía en sus patas y luego la dispara, haciendo que se mueva como su creador/a quiera. =>Mirror Sketch: Encierra a cualquiera en una dimensión paralela a través de un espejo(idea de la película 'El aprendiz de brujo') =>Lumière: Hace que la energía de cada cuerpo fluya con una normalidad contraria(que cura a las personas, vamos x3) =>Inverse: Invierte los polos de la energía de las tormentas y hace que esta se forme dónde y cuándo quiera Amor: Shadow mismo Historia: Vivía sola en una casa, en un pueblo muy pequeño. Descubrió que sabía hacer magia, porque todos la miraban raro; entonces empezó a haber cazadores de magos, brujas(o lo que sea que seamos) y tuvo que huir. Después encontró la escuela. Firma:--·.•°•►¡Flying letters for you!◄•°•.· 16:21 12 feb 2011 (UTC)Acelfcolori Entro o3o Nombre: 'Germán Floremonte '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken.png '''Elemento: '''Fuego '''Poderes: Fire claws=> Las garras se le llenan de fuego y quema y daña al enemigo cuando golpea. (Estilo ataque de Croagunk pero tipo fuego) Fire Tornado=> Usa lanzallamas girando,envolviendose en las llamas y haciendo un tornado de fuego. Tijera fuego=> Igual que tijera X pero de fuego Fire Dragon=> Puede controlar al fuego y forma a un gran dragon de fuego. Amor: 'No '''Historia: '''Su padre los abandono a su madre, hermano y el, dejando a su madre a cargo de ellos. Para poder ayudar a su madre, le pidio que lo mandara a este colegio y a si poder truinfar en la vida y lograr ayudarlos. '''Firma: '[[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|'Germen-kun ']]~~¿Dudas? x3~~' 18:22 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Yop Nombre:Shadow alexanderson Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Elemento:Agua Poderes: Clon de agua:Puede crear 1 o hasta 4 clones de agua para que le ayuden si no hay agua la extra de debajo de la tierra. Geiser:Provoca que justo debajo de su enemigo se forme un geiser que puede arder dese 10 grados a 200. Dragon de agua:coje el agua de algun sitio (ej:un lago) y lo convierte en un dragon gigante de agua. AquaCoraje:Simplemente aumenta su poder. Espada de agua:Genera una espada de agua. Filo de agua:Lanza una onda aquatica con la espada Telequinesis:Maneja el agua sin tocarla Prision de agua:Genera una prision hecha de agua que envuekve al enemigo y lo ahoga. Explosion Aqua:De la boca lanza agua muy caliente a muy alta velocidad Explosion aqua final:Absorbe todo el agua que halla en la zona y explota este ataque puede llegar a matar al usuario. Amor:Ok me da igual de quien sea. Historia:Era un totodile normal pero en un incidente destrullo una clase del colegio y hirio gravemente a sus compañeros despues de ese acto se fue de casa para no causar mas problemas despues de un tiempo decidio venir a este colegio. Firma:--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·"el poder de la oscuridad (?)' 18:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' yoo '''Nombre: '''Daniela Natsuki '''Cara MM: 'Archivo:Cara_de_Fanny_leafeon_azul.png Elemento: Hielo Poderes: ' *'Bomba Ice: 'Lanza una bola de hielo que provoca una onda expansiva que congela todo a su paso *'Barrera Helada: sirve para crear barreras protectoras contra todo (incluido el fuego) *'Ventisca:' hace que caiga nieve fuertemente y puede controlarla para congelar a las personas (o pokemon) que ella quiera *'Bola de hielo:' lanza una bola de hielo macizo *'Rayo Aurora:' lanza un rayo que congela y confunde al enemigo Amor: 'Si, me da igual '''Historia: '''cuando era una eevee, no sabia controlar su poder y fue echada del pueblo en el que vivia por casi destruirlo; asi que sus padre la enviaron a la academia para que usara sus poderes para bien '''Firma: '♫ Fanny Lu ♫ ʚϊɞ Biba La vuena hortografia!! 19:02 12 feb 2011 (UTC)' Me apunto! ewe '''Nombre:'Kari Hagiwara Cara MM 'Archivo:cara de Kari Vaporeon.png '''Elemento:'Agua '''Poderes: Tsunami:Lanza un enorme ola de agua (tambien sirve para transportarse) Aqua Jet:Embiste envuelta en agua a toda velocidad Torbellino:Crea multiples torbellinos que lo atrapan todo Danza de lluvia:convoca una danza de lluvia obvio Cuerpo líquido:Se convierte en agua para ser mas evasiva Rayo burbuja:Dispara un rayo de burbujas Acua aro:Crea un aro de agua con el que se envuelve y cura cualquier herida (tambien sirve con amigos) Hidrocañón:Dispara una enorme carga de agua y es su poder mas fuerte (nota:como en este poder usa casi todas sus fuerzas, termina muy debil despues de usarlo) Amor:'Si de quien sea ._. '''Historia:'Cuando era Eevee descubrio que podia controlar el agua y todos en su escuela se burlaban de ella, no tenia amigos y la miraban mal asi que un dia por querer vengarse por todo el daño que le causaron casi inunda a su colegio completamente, por lo cual la explusan y es castigada cruelmente por sus padres.Tiempo despues sus padres logran comprenderla y se enteran de sus poderes y la ponen en la academia para que aprenda a usar sus poderes perfectamente y para el bien. '''Firma:--[[Usuario:Kari White|'♥♥Kari♥♥']]★★[[Usuario Discusión:Kari White|'♥♥The friendship is beautiful♥♥']] 17:26 12 feb 2011 (UTC) MIMIMIMIMIMIAAAAAAAAAA Nombre: Juvia Loxar (nombre con copyright >=D) Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Stella_Como_Kingdra.png (a que esta bonita <=D) Elemento: Agua Poderes: ''' '''Danza del Agua Antigua: invoca una lluvia demasiado fuerte que puede causar una inundacion,ella puede salvar a quien ella quiera con su ataque Proteccion de Agua (a los de agua no los daña por saber nadar) Maremoto Desastroso: Causa un maremoto que solo daña a quien ella quiere dañar ''' '''Proteccion de Agua: hace un escudo y puede meter a cualquiera que ella quiera en la proteccion,se hace una bola de agua que la proteje Invocacion Acuatica: Invoca a otros Pokémon de Agua para ayudarla a atacar Amor: Si,de quien sea pero que sea lindo D: (?) Historia: Cuando era horsea le decian de cosas,un señor grande le corto,entonces evoluciono a seadra y se le enfrento y ella gano entonces le guardaron rencor...,un dia fue a la escuela y cuando regreso sus padres estaban muertos y en la pared escrito en sangre decia: Te metiste con la persona equivocada,la unica que sobrevivio fue su hermanita horsea,ella evoluciono a kingdra y Vengara la muerte de sus padres Firma: 50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza!Anna Kyõyama Dime algo50px|link=¡Digimon: La Aventura Comienza! 22:38 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Sofi entra ! Nombre:Sofi Wolf Cara MM Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix(Candela)-Hecho_por_pokesofi-.png Elemento:Obscuridad Poderes:poder convertirme en un lobo negro con una marca blanca en mi pata (luna y estrella xD),poder tirar bolas de sombra... y invocar a un lobo (okami =D) que la ayuda en todo Amor: no se elijelo tu Historia: mi padre fue promovido a otro trabajo eso significaba Mudanza ! si lo que escuchan , entonces encontramos esta primaria /secundaria /universidad y mi padre me anoto alli Firma:The black and withe wolf The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!' 21:33 13 feb 2011 (UTC)' Creo que el ultimo... Nombre: King Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Mijumaru.png Elemento: Agua Amor: No ewe Poderes: Rayo Acuatico: Un rayo como rayo hielo de agua(con forma del rayo tipo electrico). Aqua-metronomo: Puede usar cualquier ataque tipo agua Refresco: Se cura de algun estado y recupera PS. Aqua-draco: Saca un dragón de agua. Historia: Vivia en Japón, tiene mucho talento con la espada-concha, destruyo varias cosas en su antigua escuela.Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño.No tiene hermanos. Firma: Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif [[Usuario:KingDragon 5|'King']] (~) [[Usuario Discusión:KingDragon 5|'La la la la hablame (?)']] (~) [[New Ishuu|'No te olvides de leer :DU']] (~) [[Esperando el fin|'No esperes el fin(?)']] Archivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 16:47 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Yoooo D:(?) Nombre: Maka Tamane .3. Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar_shiny.png Elemento:¡¡¡FUEGOOO!!! 8D Poderes: *'Fire dead:Calienta el cuerpo del enemigo con la mente y si está de mala leche puede ahorcar o hacer explotar a la pobre víctima.xD '*'Nuclear transform:Transforma todos lo elementos del ambiente en níquel en fundición(Vamos,que puede quemar paredes y tejados) y puede controlarlo con la mente. >=3 '*'Fire hands:Sus manos se vuelven de fuego y pueden cortar o quemar,según como quiera Maka. >:D '''Amor: '''Si no te imaginas quién es ya puedes irte a primero de primaria papi .3.(?) '''Historia:'Que desarrolló un trastorno bipolar a causa de sus padres divorciados y como la marginaban en el colegio, y asesinó a algunos compañeros por intertar pegarla. :3 '''Firma: Black*Matagi Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D yopi Nombre: Barbara Cara MM Archivo:Cara_de_Quilava.png Elemento:fuego Poderes:fuego dorado: es como un lanzallamas pero conbinando todos los ataques de tipo fuego mar de lava: me enojo y hago erupcionar todos los volcanes fire wind: vuela y quema todo a su paso Amor:no se, elige Historia: quede huerfana de padre y madre, mi hermano mayor me ha cuidado mucho hasta que me inscribio a la academia, al principio me sentia sola y era timida pero despues era mas valiente y sociable Firma:--Usuario:Meganium1530 Puesto reservado a neru Nombre: Konata Shirou Cara MM '''Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.png '''Elemento:Rayo Poderes:Idiotez(Hace al pokemon contrario idiota) Embestir (Placaje pero mas fuerte) Megarayo(Lanza un rayo gigante) Descarga (Lanza Rayos que hieren a todos) Voltio Cruel (Rodea su cuerpo descargas electricas y enviste con potencia al rival puede herirla bastante) Amor:Jose ewe (si quieren pueden ponerme en amor,asi tendran competencia .3.) Historia:Se hiso un esguinza y casi muere,Sus padres casi se vuelven locos despues del accidente Firma: ★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:52 17 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:52 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Espero que hayan un puesto mas =S Nombre: Mathew "Matt" McFlitt Cara MM '''archivo:Cara de Luxio.png '''Elemento: Eléctrico Poderes: *Mirada penetrante (puede ver que hay en la cabeza de las personas, malda bondad etc) *Trueno *Intimidar *Curarse Amor: '''Kari x3 '''Historia: sus padres murieron y vive con su abuela, era muy popular en su escuela anterior Firma: --~♬SpongeBob SquarePants ~ and Gary♬ 16:18 17 feb 2011 (UTC) ewe No llege tarde (?) Nombre: Fubuki Shirou Cara MM : Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png Elemento: Hielo Poderes:Ventisca Eterna Ventisca X999 mas fuerte de la ventisca de pokemon xD Paisaje Helado pista de hielo rodea a 1k a la redonda y congela al oponente Aurora Ancenstral Aurora Boreal distrae al oponente y lo sega temporalmente Rayo hielo ewe Amor: Nu :º Historia: Como sus padres murieron en una avalancha demasiado fuerte,amprendio a cuidadarse solo,pero esa soledad lo hizo no confiar en nadie y suele hacerle bromas a la gente. Firma: --'Fubuki Shirou' (~) 'Nacimos para encontrar la felicidad♫'' 23:48 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Llenenla lo mas rapido posible D: El vampiro de las sombras Nombre:Alonso Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.jpgArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Elemento:Psiquico Poderes: *'Telequinesis' *'Levitar cosas y el mismo' *'Hacer ondas psiquicas' *'Hacer campos psiquicos y magneticos' *Castigo Amor:Si ,me da igual Historia:Sus padre murió cuando era un hevo protegiendolo de una manada de luxrays que se lo querian comer asi´que se quedó con su madre y su hermana .Es un chico solitario que toca piano ,guitarra ,bateria , violin ,bajo y flauta ... tmb le gusta cantar ''' '''Firma: Archivo:ToonHero_Alonso_Luckx.png ♪☼♫↑Alonso↑♫☼♪♪♫Mensaje♫♪ @♠@ Quieres convetirte en vampiro? Gijinkas a montón!Archivo:2Toonz_Alonso.png 23:56 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Nota:Todo el mundo se bula de el por ser un kirlia macho Yoooh curritoh Nombre: Chixo xinxín (xDDDDD algo mejor ?!??!) Cara MM Archivo:Cara_mm_chinchou_curro.png Elemento: Abisal Poderes: Rayos de luz, iluminar, envenenar, bucear, ver en la oscuridad y parar la vida de un ser vivo (o sea dejarlo de piedra) Amor: Nadie Historia: En mi planeta llego el fin del mundo y logre escapar Firma: puta firma xD Llenenla lo mas rapido posible D: Coke-Cola Nombre:Coke Cara MM Archivo:Cara de Weavile.png Elemento: Aire Poderes:( Rafagá alterna Crea un tornado y lo lanza a sus enemigos,pero luego se divide en 8 tornados mas Clones de Aire La descripcion lo dice ._-U Garras aereas Manda una onda expansiva que los manda a volar! Angel Le salen alas blancas y vuela a la velocidad del sonido Luego pongo mas Amor:A ver si adivinas...e_e Historia:Chico feliz y alegre que llega a la escuela por la rebeldia que estaba teniendo con sus padres.Mientras lo conocen se descubre mas a fondo su historia Firma:--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 20:42 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Sho =3 Nombre: Chatotia von Macrabestein (?) Cara MM: archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Elemento: Sonido >:3 Poderes: #Canción de la muerte: Una cancion que mata a quien la hoye, incluso a Chatotia #Notas de paralizis: Aparecen unas notas amarillas que paralizan al oponente #Sinfonia mega-aburrida: canta un cancion que hace dormir al rival #Armonia con golpes: Aparecen unas notas que se tranzforman en puños y golpean al enemigo Amor: Nopp Historia: Rebelde CHatot emo, tres veces a estado en la carcél para niños (no recuerdo su nombre D:) y es muy mala, odia a todo ser vivo, tiene un muñeca que se llama Marcia~Antonella~Plo. Firma: Alex ewe YOOO! :33 Nombre: Lucas Night Cara MM: '''Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon.png '''Elemento: '''Oscuridad '''Poderes: '''Bola Sombra, Mordida, Psiquico, cola de Hierro '''Amor: No! x3 Historia: '''Pos.llevo un cuchillo a su colegio, con el amenazo a muchos. Encerro a un maestro en una clase vacia ya otro le corto parte del pellejo de su x3U. '''Firma: Lokis-kun disute! 8D Lee mi novela :9 01:14 8 abr 2011 (UTC) Tarde pero aqui esta n_n Nombre: Erza Scarlet Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.png Elemento: '''Luz '''Poderes: '''Psiquico, Psicorrayo, Holy Light (Cura a todos) y Fairy Law (Ataca a todos los que ella considere como enemigos)' '''Amor:' No ._. '''''Historia:' '''Insultaba e intimidaba a todos los de su escuela (maestros incluidos)... todos le temian asi que la tuvieron que cambiar a una escuela de subnormales' Firma: Archivo:Espeon_mini.png†Rei-chan†Ippen...Shindemiru?†Archivo:Espeon_mini.png 01:36 22 may 2011 (UTC) LLego tarde pero espero que valga n.nU Nombre:Kai Fenris Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_Breloom.png Elemento: Naturaleza ''' (Una mezcla de muchos elementos) '''Poderes: Carcel enraizada: Una raiz llena de espinas se enrolla en su enemigo y lo apresa Megatemblor: Salta y se rompe la tierra de debajo de su adverersario Triaqua: Lanza un rayo que puede ser de hielo, de agua o de agua hirbiendo Corazon arboreo: Se cubre de hojas y tallos y raices y embiste al enemigo Garra Diamantina: Su garra se vuelve de la dureza de un diamante Aquaestado: Se convierte en agua y se desconvierte cuando le da la gana Llamada Floral: Puede hiptonizar a POkemon de tipo PLanta Llamada Térrax: Puede hipnotizar a POkemon de tipo roca,tierra o acero Aqua-llamda: Hipnotiza a POkemon de tipo Agua o Hielo Amor:Si pero tu eliges Historia: EL era un niño muy tranquilo,pero habia un maton siempre le insultaba.Un dia el maton le toco y Kai lo dejo en coma. Su padre lo mando a la academia Firma: 09:47 28 may 2011 (UTC) Llegue mega tarde ... Nombre:Dufftin Moreno Cara MM:En su modo Cazador Archivo:Cara_de_Haunter_modo_cazador.png Normal Archivo:Cara_de_Haunter.png Elemento:Sombra Poderes: Transformación cazadora:se envuelve en aura negra y se transforma en su modo cazador,en este modo se comporta como un psicopata,solo piensa en matar y su poder aumenta,solo se le quitara cuando gane o pierda una batalla. Caza almas:Lanza una aura oscura y le roba el alma a su oponente,puede devolverle su alma,solo puede usar esto en su modo cazador. Pelota de sombra:Crea un esfera de oscuridad y encierra a su oponente en ella,donde es torturado psicologicamente,haciendo que recuerde cosas horribles que le han pasado y se enfrente a sus peores miedos. Agujero negro:Solo lo puede usar en su modo cazador y crea un agujero negro que dura unos minutos y absorve todo poder usado por el oponente. Manotada malvada:Sus manos crecen hasta 8 metros y le da cachetadas gigantes a su oponente. Mirada oscura:Sus ojos brillan espectralmente y deja paralizado a su oponente. Amor:Daniela Natsuki,Kari Hagiwara o Sofi Wolf. Historia:Sus padres fueron asesinados por malvados,es hijo unico,a si que empezo a vagabundear,tiene oscuros pensamientos y corazón asesino pero ama estar cerca de las chicas y las empieza a ´´ligar´´,encontro esta escuela o lo que sea y se quizo inscribir para terminar con su soledad. Firma:Escribo historias de terror,¿quieres escuchar una? 21:39 10 jun 2011 (UTC) La nueva de la wiki entra... Nombre: Yuki Knowledge Cara MM: Archivo:Cara_de_eevee.png Elemento: Hielo Poderes: ''' '''Ráfaga de viento: Congela a alguien por 1 hora Ilusión Helada: Refleja algo que llama la atención de su oponente Último respiro: Yuki hace una prueba y si nó la hace bien,el oponente pierde Avalancha: Yuki pregunta al oponente que ataque debería usar contra un pokémon más fuerte que él,si no acierta, le caerá una avalancha. Sabiduría Helada: Lanza un ataque mortal al oponente (suele fallar algunas veces) Amor: Vale,pero que sea inteligente... Historia: Ella,desde siempre,ha sido muy seria,y no hablaba,en su escuela la llamaban nerd,ella lo ignoraba pero sufría por dentro,decidió utilizar su Sabidruría Helada para destruir su escuela y quitarse de encima los insultos. Huyó de casa y enseguida se encontró con esta escuela y decidió quedarse en ella. 'Firma: 'Fukai Yuki 14:48 11 jun 2011 (UTC)